Milagros post-navideños
by PrettyLadyWithTheSwollenEyes
Summary: Después de una pelea con su hermano, a Mabel le tomo tres milagros post navideños y la intervención de alguien inesperado poder reconciliarse con él, mientras otro milagro/suceso estaba punto de pasar para el mayor y único hijo de los Valentino. El 2014 estaba a punto de terminar, y el 2015 traerá vientos de cambio en Gravity Falls, Oregon. Después del episodio del Dios del amor.


**Milagros post-navideños**

***O*O*O***

**Disclaimer: Gravity Falls no me pertenece, este es solo un fanfic sin fines lucrativos.**

**Nota de la autora: escribí este fanfic en un borrador después de ver un capitulo que aún no se estrena en algunos países de Latinoamérica, por lo que podrías encontrarte algún spoiler, quedas avisado.**

***O*O*O**

Mabel extendió su mano y sintió los copos de nieve caer sobre su piel. Nunca había visto una nevada así, el suelo y los pisos cubiertos de blanco, el cielo estaba de un tono entre azul y morado y las nubes parecían dibujadas, por algún maestro renacentista, se veían demasiado esponjosas y perfectas como para ser reales. Había algo de mágico y fascinante en Gravity Falls que era digno de admirar, era como toda cosa peligrosa en la vida.

¿Primera nevada? — pregunto Robbie arrimándose a el marco de la puerta, y Mabel se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí.

Sí. — dijo rodando en las escaleras dando espacio para que él se siente con ella, cosa que no paso.

Ya veo. — dijo Robbie sentándose un escalón más abajo y apoyando la cabeza en una de las barandas de la escalera.

¿Estas esperando a Tambry? — pregunto Mabel tratando de seguir la conversación, pero dos segundos después se acordó de que habían terminado y sintió la mirada de Robbie como una toalla mojada sobre ella.

Los dos se quedaron callados un minuto, hasta que él le dio a entender que no había preguntado nada malo y que estaba bien. —Nah. — respondió tranquilamente mientras pasaba los dedos por su largo flequillo. —Simplemente quería un lugar tranquilo, mis padres pueden ser un poco raros.

Mabel sonrió, fue una sonrisa pequeña pero autentica ante lo irónico de la situación. —Así que, tú querías ir a un lugar más normal, y viniste a la cabaña del misterio, hogar del legendario Mr. Misterio y los gemelos misterio.

Se dio cuenta que eso no tenía mucho sentido para ella, pero si para él. Comparado con su casa, la cabaña era un oasis de paz y tranquilidad en medio de Gravity Falls. Nadie entendía lo raro que era estar rodeado de muerte todo el tiempo, sus padres eran demasiado alegres respecto a un tema tan oscuro, para ellos la muerte, representaba el nacimiento de un nuevo día, la liberación del espíritu sobre la carne, la oportunidad de unirse con el universo, al menos eso decían ellos. Para él sus padres eran simplemente unos subnormales que habían abrazado lo inevitable de la muerte, y preferían reírse antes que sufrir por un ciclo natural, pero eso no lo hacía menos bizarro para Robbie. —Normal es un término subjetivo. Tu tío hace dinero con leyendas del lugar, tu hermano y tú cazan monstruos, y mis padres son simplemente unos necrófilos.

¿Qué es eso? — pregunto Mabel, y de repente él se acordó que estaba hablando con una niña de doce años.

Te lo diré en cuatro años — respondió tratando de no delatar su vergüenza, y ella se contentó con esa respuesta.

A mí me parecen muy normales. —

Si fueran normales yo no sería un asocial y no me ganaría la vida cavando zanjas en un cementerio. — Mabel sonrió, otra vez estaba exagerando, en realidad ellos si eran poco convencionales, pero él no era verdaderamente un asocial, tenía amigos, una reputación de chico malo y una banda, él estaba bien, y aunque no lo admitiera, Mabel sabía que le gustaba su trabajo. — ¿No deberías estar con tu hermano o algo? — pregunto Robbie cayendo en cuenta de que el menor de los Pines no estaba por ningún lado.

Mabel frunció el ceño. — Somos gemelos, no siameses. — dijo mientras escondía los puños dentro de sus mangas y tronaba sus dedos para liberar el estrés. —Dipper esta grandecito, no necesita que yo este pegada a él.

La respuesta le sorprendió bastante, considerando que ella era la gemela que combinaba atuendos con su hermano para navidad, Halloween, cumpleaños, y hasta fiestas. Aunque ella tenía razón, ellos no eran siameses, eso nunca pareció importarles, podían estar juntos todo el tiempo y se los veía felices, cosa que él, como hijo único, envidiaba un poco. — ¿Se pelearon?

Yo no, el inicio la pelea. — Mabel ya se puso a la defensiva. ¿Qué cosa podría ser tan importante como para que esos dos pelearan? Robbie no sabía porque el repentino interés en la relación de esos dos, pero le parecía que al menos debía escucharla, después de todo, ella hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar.

¿Puedo preguntar? — Y ella se abrió, dijo todo lo que le molestaba, y la razón no podía ser mes estúpida a los ojos de él. Era un caso de celos de hermano, a Mabel le gusta un chico, su hermano piensa que él es un tarado, pero a ella le agrada. La pelea comenzó una noche antes de navidad en la que Mabel no dejaba dormir a Dipper por estar haciendo el regalo para dicho chico. Él le dijo que se estaba haciendo ilusiones por nada y se tomó la molestia de sacarle todos los defectos de el en cara y las razones porque ellos nunca estarían juntos, cosa que molesto bastante a la chiquilla, quien abandono el cuarto y continuo haciendo el regalo en la sala con ayuda de Stan. — ¿Toda la pelea es por un chico?

O sea. — dijo Mabel dejando la frase incompleta por unos segundos, dicho de esa forma, era más tonto de lo que parecia en un principio. —Todo el año he tratado de encontrar ese romance de verano, y siempre es un corazón roto tras otro. Este es el primer chico relativamente normal que me gusta, y Dipper solo me habla mal de él.

Robbie sonrió, tenía doce años, por el amor a Jesús, pelearse con su hermano por una razón como un chico no tenía sentido, aunque Dipper también debió haber sido un poco más considerado, eso era algo importante para Mabel, si se lo conto a su hermano era para que la apoyara, no para que la desilusione. —Ok mira, no es normal que yo me interese por asuntos ajenos. — con eso él capto la atención de Mabel y prosiguió. —Solo soy mayor que tú por casi cuatro años, así que voy a compartir la sabiduría que me ha dado esos cuatro años más de experiencia que a ti te faltan.

Al grano, Stacy. — dijo la chica anticipando las palabras del guitarrista. Robbie frunció el ceño, odiaba que le dijeran por el segundo nombre, y de haber sido otra persona probablemente le hubiera hundido la nariz.

Tú y Dipper tienen una relación de hermanos increíble, es ridículo lo unidos que son. Ahora estas enojada y si, entiendo, es frustrante contarle algo importante a alguien en quien tu confías y que esta persona no entienda lo que eso significa para ti, pero ponte en su lugar. — las palabras salían de su boca sin que él las pensara mucho, y eran raras las veces en las que Robbie podía hablar de una manera tan sincera con alguien sin temer a ser juzgado, pero ella era Mabel. Era una niñita rara, pero era amable y era genuina, no aparentaba ser alguien que no era, si se enojaba lo decía, si estaba feliz lo decía, lo cual le admiraba un poco al chico. — tu misma lo dijiste, siempre es un corazón roto tras otro, tu hermano te ha visto enamorarte tantas veces, y debe estar harto de verte triste por culpa de algún tonto que jugo contigo o simplemente no te quería lo suficiente.

Pero él no es así. — se defendió Mabel. —Y Dipper lo sabe, simplemente lo odia.

¿Más de lo que me odia a mí? — pregunto poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de la chica y moviendo las cejas de manera rítmica para hacerla reír.

No tienes ni idea. — se explicó entre risas.

Eso lo sorprendió bastante, él y Dipper eran némesis declarados, ¿que habrá hecho el otro pobre diablo para ganarse el fastidio del chico Pines? Al menos ahora sabía que no era el único en la lista negra de ese chico.

Bueno, si Dipper lo odia, convéncelo, insístele en que él es un buen chico, y si no es así, y él no es bueno como tú dices, dile a Zipper que me llame, y nosotros nos encargaremos de sacarle lo bueno a golpes. — dijo el chico que fue vencido por un personaje de videojuegos. —Encima de tener a Dipper pisándole los talones, me tendrá a mí, y como me dijiste que era mayor de edad, no me dará pena reventarle la nariz si te llega a lastimar. — Mabel se rio a carcajadas, en serio, Robbie Valentino, podía ser una ternurita cuando se lo proponía. El chico malo de Gravity Falls era un dork, no cualquier dork, pero un dork lord. Un adolescente con constantes cambios de humor que se esforzaba demasiado por ser col pero en el fondo era un completo nerd. —Nosotros te protegeremos de cualquier tonto, solo tienes que dejar que las cosas se calmen y hablar con tu hermano, ¿ok?

Mabel sonrió, esta era la versión amable de él que muy pocos conocían. Si es verdad, trato de hipnotizar a Wendy en una ocasión, pero ella mantuvo cautivos a una banda de chicos clonados en su cuarto. Nadie nota cuando el amor se vuelve una obsesión, es un cambio gradual, y para cuando te das cuenta, ya es muy tarde, sin querer lastimas a la otra persona, y solo te queda remendar el error, re hacer tu vida y ser mejor persona, que era justo lo que el trataba de hacer. — Preséntamelo algún día, ¿ok? Tal vez tu hermano no logra ver lo bueno en él, pero tú sí, y quien sabe, tal vez yo también lo haga.

¿Así como me paso contigo? — pregunto Mabel con una pequeña sonrisa.

Shhhhhhhhh, ni lo menciones. — dijo Robbie tratando de salvar su reputación. —Soy Satanás en carne y hueso.

La chica sonrió. —No lo eres, eres más una oreo, duro y negro por fuera, blando por dentro.

Se hizo el ofendido ante esa calumnia, pero era la verdad, y él lo sabía. —Oye por cierto, ¿puedo saber su nombre?

Y justo cuando el pregunta, oye como dos cajas de mercancía nueva caen, delatando a Dipper quien estaba escuchando tras las cajas que cubrían la ventana.

¿Dipper? — pregunto Mabel como si le sorprendiera que su hermano hiciera eso. — ¿Es en serio?

Mabel tú no lo entiendes, ¿ok? — trato de defenderse Dipper — No me hablaste durante dos días, me mirabas con carita de perrito triste y no decías nada, si es verdad, me preocupe bastante y no me dijiste nada, quería saber que te pasaba, y ahora que le dijiste a él... — se quedó en silencio mientras Mabel lo volvía a ver con cara de tristeza, y Robbie solo veía al suelo. Había oído toda la conversación y la forma en la que esos dos hablaban le sorprendió bastante, sobre todo ver que el en realidad trato de solucionar el problema. A lo mejor Robbie no era tan malo y él se había apurado al sacar conclusiones, tal vez su hermana tenía razón. — me siento horrible, ¿ok? Él tiene razón, si me lo contaste fue para que te apoyara, no para que te desilusionara, pero te he visto sufrir tantas veces por distintos chicos, y me adelante en juzgarlo. Si él te gusta, puedo poner a un lado mis opiniones sobre él y apoyarte en esta. — en verdad lo sentía, se sintió mal por subestimar los sentimientos de Mabel por ese chico, por apresurarse y no darle una segunda oportunidad, y más que nada, se sintió mal por no haberla apoyado en algo que para ella era importante, pero cuando vio a la cara de Mabel, vio perdón, y eso solo lo hizo sentirse peor. Su hermana era tan diferente a él, ella podía perdonar a alguien no importa cuántas veces esta persona la lastimara, no era capaz de guardar resentimientos, ni rencor hacia nadie. —Lo siento, ¿ok?

Mabel sonrió, tenía que decir eso y arruinar ese momento tan bello, lo que sea para sonar menos cursi, clásico Dipper. —Ok. — dijo Mabel conmovida por las palabras de su hermano, mientras extendía los brazos para darle el abrazo que no había podido darle en dos días.

Dipper fue por el abrazo sin importarle que Robbie estuviera ahí, prefería abrazarla rápido antes de que se arrepintiera, pero le dio una mirada furtiva a Robbie indicando que no confiaba en él, a lo cual Robbie prefirió no decir nada y levantar las manos como diciendo "Revíseme oficial, estoy limpio."

Eres un tonto. — añadió Mabel soltando a su hermano.

Lo sé. — y a esto le siguió un silencio incomodo, pero Mabel ya lo veía venir, Robbie y él no podían estar juntos sin querer ahorcarse, así que eso podía ser considerado un progreso para ambos.

Bueno... — dijo el guitarrista después de unos diez segundos de momento incómodo. — Suficientes mini milagros post navideños. — verdaderamente, paso un día sin que sus padres le alteraran los nervios, ayudo a una niña de manera desinteresada, no insulto a Dipper, fueron tres milagros post navideños en un día. —Gorra, solecito será mejor que regrese a mi casa. — y con eso bajo del pórtico dispuesto a subirse a su van.

EY VALENTINO — llamo Dipper desde la cabaña, pero esta vez, estaba solo él, Mabel ya había entrado.

¿Qué pasa gobbling? — pregunto el joven volviendo dos pasos. El hecho de que él se llevara con su hermana, no quería decir que de repente ellos eran amigos, seguirían siendo némesis declarados hasta que ellos cambien los términos, pero por ahora, tratarían de llevar una relación amistosa en términos civiles, lo cual para ellos era demasiado.

Sigues sin agradarme. — aclaro el menor de los Pines, y el sonrió.

He hecho méritos a decir verdad. — ambos sabían eso.

Pero mis padres me mandaron mi Wii y el play, y no sé, Mabel quería decirte que vengas, pero se arrepintió a último minuto yyyyy... — Robbie ya sabía lo que venía, y en realidad ya había aceptado, no quería volver a su casa, pero también quería que él se lo pidiera, solo para molestarlo un poco. — ¿Quieres venir? Tengo smash. — y con eso se lo gano.

Pido el control bueno. — ya tenían un trato, solo tenía que ir a dejar algo a su van y volvía. —Anda prendiendo la consola, tengo que buscar algo. — y eso hicieron.

Robbie se dirigió a su carro pensando en que había tenido un día mejor de lo que él se esperaba, quien sabe, el año aun no terminaba, pero sintió que tal vez el 2015 tenía algo bueno para él. — ¿Qué es esto? — pregunto para sí mismo, sintiendo algo abultado que no estaba antes en el bolsillo de su chompa.

Era un gorro café con orejitas de alce, lo tomo entre sus dedos y lo extendió para verlo por todos los ángulos posibles, pero se distrajo con una nota que se había caído de su bolsillo a lo que sacaba el gorro. —De: Mabel — leyó la notita en voz baja y volvió a inspeccionar el gorro. No tenía etiqueta por lo que supuso que ella lo había hecho, así como ella hacia todos sus sweaters y los disfraces de navidad. Se sorprendió con la habilidad manual de la castaña y se puso el gorrito, si se dejaba un poco el flequillo, no se veía tan ridículo, además las orejeras lo mantenían caliente, en si era un buen regalo. 'Le ha de haber tomado mucho tiempo' y fue ahí cuando lo golpeo, de repente puso todas las pistas en orden.

Regalo hecho a mano, pelea por un chico que era un idiota, era enemigo de Dipper, no lo veía a los ojos mientras le hablaba, y era mayor a ella. 'Oh no' pensó mientras se sacaba el gorro asustado y se sentaba en el asiento delantero de su van. Ella se las había arreglado para decirle que le gustaba de la manera más sutil y discreta, y el cómo tonto no sé dio cuenta. 'Idiota' pensó mientras golpeaba repetidamente su cabeza contra el volante. Ya no sabía cómo podría volver a hablarle a Mabel sin que sea incómodo.

***O*O*O***

**Y ese fue todo el oneshot, muy largo, y probablemente quieran materme porque el final quedo como colgando, pero en mi defensa, justo me cogio la navidad y el cumpleaños de mi mami por lo que se me fue la motivación inicial por un tiempo. **

**Ps: esta mañana que vi en los fanfics de estos dos, me encontré con uno que se parecia con lo de la pelea entre Dipper y Mabel, pero esto es , aquí lo que importa no es tanto el contenido, pero la sustancia.**

**RATE AND REVIEW**

**ES GRATIS Y ME HARAN MUY FELICES!**


End file.
